


Дороги, которые нас выбирают

by madhatter_schwarz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Bromance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_schwarz/pseuds/madhatter_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т05-05: Старбакс. АУ. Военная академия, любой страны, прошлое, настоящее, будущее, альтернативная реальность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дороги, которые нас выбирают

_Ведь волчьи тропы по волчьи же мастерски путают след:  
Один раз наступишь, и в жилах заплещется хищная кровь (с)_

***  
Баки смотрит в одну точку и тянет себя за волосы с такой силой, что они давно торчат перпендикулярно голове. Он кусает губы и с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не постучать головой о стол, в которой, вместо чего-то нужного, сейчас крутятся какие-то глупые сказки, которые он вчера читал брату перед сном. Лежащий перед ним исписанный лист уже расплывается перед глазами, но ответ от этого взгляда так и не меняется. Что-то не сходится, то ли формула не та, то ли он считать разучился. У него на собственные ошибки хорошее чутье, только вот оно всегда молчит о том, где именно он их допустил.  
В аудитории звеняще тихо. Шаги членов приемной комиссии пускают по этой тишине трещины, которые затягиваются кружащейся в золотом июньском воздухе пылью до следующего их шага. Баки даже уже почти научился не обращать на них внимание, но вот не вздрагивать, когда очередного, пойманного со шпаргалкой абитуриента выгоняют из аудитории, - еще нет. Это тебе не школьный экзамен, когда знаешь, в каком месте стола искать заранее заготовленную на такой случай помощь. О нет, с военными этот номер не пройдет. Все, кого Джеймс здесь видел, как один немногословны и от них так и веет властностью такой степени, что хочется втянуть голову в плечи и слиться с ближайшей стеной. Властностью и благородством – звучит старомодно, но сути это не меняет.  
Джеймс хочет стать таким же. И судя по ответу, записанному и тридцать три раза в раздумьях обведенному, получается у него не очень.  
Шаги одного из преподавателей замирают со стороны его соседа, и в ту же секунду ему на колени падает смятый листок бумаги. От неожиданности Баки дергается, и бумажный шарик с шелестом выпадает на пол прямо между рядами, прямо в лужицу солнца на досках. Барнс смотрит на него очень внимательно, мучительно медленно осознавая ситуацию.  
\- Барнс! Встать. – Голос преподавателя вмиг разбивает ленивую, прошитую пылью тишину. Баки оглядывается и тешит себя надеждой, что среди абитуриентов есть его однофамилец. Несколько десятков глаз после судорожных перешептываний обращаются к нему вслед за колючим и холодным взглядом штаб-сержанта, если он правильно рассмотрел погоны.  
Похоже, его однофамильца здесь нет. Баки резко встает и вытягивается в струнку.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - и как только имя запомнил? – сдавайте работу и покиньте аудиторию. Вы отстранены от экзамена.  
Хочется сказать «Но как же так? Это не мое!», хочется объяснить, спокойно и уверенно, сказать, что это даже не его почерк, но голос не слушается и получается только крепче сомкнуть губы. Баки боится, что, если и начнет сейчас говорить, то кроме беспомощного лепета, ничего не получится. Более того, по прошлым вылетевшим он понял, что все равно это бесполезно. Он собирает все свои листы в аккуратную стопку, попутно бросая взгляд на своего соседа справа. Парень на него не смотрит, уткнувшись носом в свои листы, и его уши полыхают, точно праздничные фейерверки.  
«Ах ты падла!». Джеймс молчит, но его лицо довольно красноречиво, как бы он не старался сохранять на лице бесстрастность. Баки Барнс и бесстрастность? Не смешите.  
\- Разрешите обратиться, сэр?  
Голос раздается с другого ряда, но совсем рядом, и звучит немного неуверенно. Светловолосый парнишка серьезно хмурит брови и не опускает глаз под тяжелым взглядом сержанта. Баки припоминает – они перебросились с этим парнем несколькими словами перед тяжелыми, еще тогда закрытыми дверьми аудитории и выяснили, что оба из одного города. Потом двери открылись, и Баки даже не подумал спросить имя.  
\- Имя.  
\- Стивен Роджерс. Разрешите обратиться?  
\- Разрешаю.  
\- Джеймс Барнс не списывал. Ему подкинули этот листок.  
\- Кто?  
\- Я не видел, кто.. – Роджерс впервые опустил глаза и слегка замялся. – Откуда-то справа.  
Штаб-сержант раздраженно дернул бровью и соединил руки за спиной.  
\- Либо вы показываете на конкретного человека, Роджерс, либо можете также покинуть аудиторию.  
Баки смотрит, как парень кусает губы, а потом собирает свои листы в стопку, складывая их так же аккуратно, как и сам Баки, и спускается к столу приемной комиссии. Сдает работу и, выходя за дверь, бросает взгляд на Барнса.  
Баки выходит следом.

\- Парень, да ты просто без мозгов! Как ты… Да что ты… Борец за справедливость, чтоб тебя! – Джеймс кипятится и никак не может подобрать нужные слова, чтобы выразить свое космических размеров возмущение. И растерянность – он не знает, что делать с такими поступками. Простым «спасибо» тут не отделаешься. – Какого ты вообще полез? Сидел бы себе, молчал в тряпочку…  
\- Стив.  
\- Что?  
\- Меня зовут Стив.   
Баки выдыхает и пытается пригладить встопорщенные волосы пятерней. Он вдруг понимает, что надо делать с такими поступками.  
\- Джеймс. Но лучше зови меня Баки.  
Стив протягивает руку и улыбается, растерянно и даже как-то смущенно, словно сам не до конца понял что сделал. Баки усмехается.  
\- Ладно. Слава богу, это был не единственный военный вуз в стране.

\- Академия… ра-авняйсь! Сми-ирна!  
Баки смотрит прямо перед собой и пытается сохранить на лице бесстрастное выражение, хотя сердце колотится где-то в горле. Новенькая парадная форма сидит как влитая, серо-голубые глаза щурятся, несмотря на то, что козырек фуражки защищает от яркого сентябрьского солнца.   
«Кадет Северной Военной Академии есть олицетворение силы и справедливости, он должен мыслить трезво и действовать быстро, во благо своей страны и мира», - так сказал полковник Филлипс прежде чем началась первая в жизни кадетов-первокурсников церемония поднятия флагов – национального и Академии.  
Ему хочется улыбаться, но нельзя. Ему хочется приподняться на носочки, а еще лучше – развернуться, чтобы найти взглядом Стива. Он, наверное, сейчас серьезнее некуда, и оттого только сильнее хочется в обход всем правилам улыбнуться и неслышно проговорить: «Мы сделали это!».  
Баки Барнс и бесстрастность? Не смешите.

_Быть живым - мое ремесло,  
Это дерзость, но это в крови. (с)_

Жизнь кадета расписана по минутам. Опоздал в столовую - ходишь весь день голодным, опоздал в аудиторию - сутки в карцере. Шляешься по коридорам после отбоя - снова карцер, попадешься второй раз - отчисление. Но даже в этих жестких рамках доблестные студенты Северной Военной Академии находят время, чтобы нарушать правила.  
\- Поверить не могу. Ты снова туда идешь. - Голос Стива звучит тихо и немного сонно, но в нем нет ни капли упрека. Застигнутый на подоконнике Баки медленно оборачивается и смотрит так, что луна на заднем плане сразу тускнеет.  
\- Стив, ты не понимаешь. Она такая.. такая.. - В попытках подобрать нужное слово, он щелкает пальцами, и этот звук звучит слишком громко в ночной тишине комнаты.  
\- Удивительная? Невероятная?  
\- Волшебная! - наконец, выдает Джеймс. - Зря ты не хочешь пойти со мной, ее подруга тебе бы понравилась.  
\- В отличие от тебя, меня не тянет на подвиги. - Стив пытается устроится на кровати удобнее и, переворачиваясь, роняет книгу, которую читал перед сном. Поморщившись от громкого звука, он шарит рукой по полу, пытаясь ее найти на ощупь. - Ты не хуже меня знаешь, чем это тебе грозит.  
\- Ты занудствуешь, - Баки слезает с подоконника, подбирает книгу, которая лежит совсем не в той стороне, в которой ищет Стив, и протягивает ее другу. Вдруг замирает, всматриваясь в лицо Роджерса с каким-то научным интересом. - У Анны глаза почти такого же цвета, как у тебя. Только не такие яркие. - Непонятно, почему он выбрал именно этот момент для подобного заявления, потому что в монохромном лунном свете цвет глаз не разобрать.  
\- Так вот как ты их обольщаешь? В самый неожиданный момент выдаешь что-то про красоту их глаз? - Тихий смешок. - А как же офицер Романова?  
Баки нарочито жалостливо вздыхает. Кто бы мог подумать, что в таком сугубо мужском коллективе найдется место для убийственно прекрасной женщины, которая в первую же секунду без промаха поразила все мишени, где вместо десятки было сердце каждого из кадетов. Баки не был исключением - кто бы сомневался! - а потому проявлял рвение не только в стрельбе, но и в остроумии и обаянии. Надо сказать, он достиг определенных успехов - он был одним из немногих, кому рыжеволосая красотка не заламывала руки в попытках их сломать.  
\- Офицер Романова - мой недостижимый идеал. Но это не значит, что я не могу достигнуть какого-нибудь другого идеала. К тому же, я уверен, наша прекрасная снайперша все-таки выделяет меня из всей этой...  
\- Баки.  
\- Что?  
\- Вали уже, ради бога.  
Барнс улыбается и снова взбирается на подоконник со стремительностью мартовского кота. Прежде чем закрыть окно с обратной стороны, он слышит негромкое "Не попадись!".

Не попался. Вообще ни разу не попался. Только устроил забег по коридорам с комендантом и прибежал в комнату, взмыленный и испуганный, как нашкодивший кот.  
Стив молчит. Молчит весь их курс, но Стив молчит особенно выразительно. Кажется, что он молчит даже громче, чем говорит полковник Филлипс.  
Баки уже мысленно прощается с однокурсниками, с которыми он уже успел поругаться, подраться и помириться, со Стивом, который теперь просто обязан доучиться и, наконец-то, выспаться без всех этих хождений через окно туда-сюда, и даже с офицером Романовой, которая стоит тут же, рядом с проректором, - привычное сочетание спокойствия и опасности. Она не носит общепринятую военную форму и ее звания никто из студентов не знает, как и всего остального, связанного с ней, и Баки со свойственным ему оптимизмом рассчитывает познакомиться с ней поближе - раз уж он уже не будет студентом. Впрочем, с ней он не прощается, а просто медитирует на ее светлый лик.  
-... Итак, я повторяю. Кто? - Видно, что полковник уже не в первый раз задает этот вопрос, судя по тому, как раздраженно звучит его голос. - Проявите мужество, черт бы вас побрал, и признайтесь. Иначе будет отчислен весь курс.  
Мда, Баки, конечно, неплохо ладит со всеми ребятами, но такого испытания их приятельские отношения не выдержат. А то, что Барнс сваливает на свидания чуть ли не каждую ночь, знает едва ли не весь поток.   
Ладно, не весь, но достаточно.  
Он уже открывает рот, но рядом раздается голос Стива.  
\- Разрешите обратиться, сэр?  
Баки закатывает глаза. Ну уж нет.  
\- Разрешите обратиться, сэр?  
Глаза полковника Филлипса перебегают в одного кадета на другого, а Романова - он видит это краем глаза, - усмехается.  
\- Разрешаю, кадет Роджерс.  
\- Он хочет взять мою вину на себя, но это неправда, сэр. - Баки перебивает, не дает Стиву даже рот раскрыть, говорит торопливо, боясь, что его перебьют или, того хуже, Стив дотянется и вырубит его. - Это я был вчера после отбоя вне корпуса общежития.  
\- Это неправда. - Стив закусывает губы. - Я могу доказать, полковник Филлипс.  
\- Интересно, как ты это будешь доказывать? Ты даже не знаешь, каким путем я уходил с территории Академии.  
\- Хватит! - Филлипс хмурится и резким движением заводит руки за спину. - Всем вернуться в аудиторию, занятия возобновляются. Роджерс, две недели работы в архиве за попытку обмануть начальство. Барнс, за мной.

\- ...Ты представляешь! Нет, ты представляешь! - Джеймс светится, как новенький медяк, и, кажется, не очень понимает, что вполне мог вылететь отсюда с треском. - Она за меня просила! Сказала, что я подаю большие надежды! Ооо, Стив, ты просто не представляешь...  
Роджерс сидит на своей кровати и гладит корешок книги по истории боевых наград, словно хочет зарядиться от нее спокойствием. Потом жестом подзывает к себе Джеймса и коротко бьет, почти чувствуя, нижняя губа рассекается о зубы.  
\- Придурок! - припечатывает он, стирая с костяшек кровь. - А если бы тебя отчислили? Ты вообще подумал? Ты знаешь, я бы забрал документы. Исключительно, чтобы мозги тебе справить. - и добавляет: - Ни к какой Анне тебя больше не пущу.   
Баки усмехается, вдруг запоздало понимая, что, если бы его отчислили, он бы лишился не военного будущего, а лучшего - без преувеличения - друга. Он хлопает Стива по плечу и с силой сжимает.  
\- Договорились, дружище. От тебя - ни на шаг.

_Дороги, которые нас выбирают,  
Дороги, которые смеются нам в лицо. (с)_

\- Эй, Монти, двадцатка на то, что я тебя сегодня обставлю.  
Баки по-другому не может, он привлекает к себе внимание, едва переступив порог тира. Монтгомери, главный соперник Барнса в борьбе за звание самого меткого, нарочито спокойно щелкает затвором и стягивает на шею большие наушники.  
\- Мне показалось, или здесь кукарекнул какой-то цыпленок?  
Джеймс усмехается и под общий смех подходит ближе, почти вплотную к Монтгомери. Он двигается расслабленно, едва ли не насвистывая от скуки, и слышит, как Стив бормочет себе под нос "Выпендрежник!". Ну есть такое, да. Потом неуловимо плавно ныряет Монти под руку, держащую оружие, заводя ее за спину и дергая с такой силой, что пальцы разжимаются. Приклад удобно ложится в руку и смотрит прямо в лицо однокурсника.  
Монтгомери хмыкает, остальные кто аплодируют, кто свистит.  
\- Тридцатка. Я тебя сегодня сделаю.  
\- По рукам.  
\- Все, парни, повеселились - и хватит. - Офицер Романова хлопает в ладоши для привлечения внимания, но это абсолютно не требуется. Все кадеты как по команде поворачиваются в ту сторону, откуда раздается ее голос, и вытягиваются по струнке. За три курса ее короткие кудряшки превратились в рыжую волну ниже плеч, но это единственные коснувшиеся ее изменения, и на студентов она действует по-прежнему деморализующе.  
Романова стоит на пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и непонятно - она подошла только сейчас или наблюдала все эти петушиные бои с самого начала.  
\- Вижу, у вас сегодня боевой настрой, - говорит она, чуть поднимая бровь. - Что ж, тогда, надеюсь, небольшое объявление не охладит ваш пыл. Дуган, Монтгомери, Барнс, Джонс, Роджерс и Морита - в три часа в кабинет капитана. - Она задерживается взглядом на Стиве. Или Баки так кажется, и он незаметно передергивает плечом. - А теперь начали.

\- Как думаешь, что случилось?  
\- Если ты опять не лазил по форточкам ночами, как на заре туманной юности, то я просто теряюсь в догадках.  
\- Хаха, очень смешно. Я тебе говорил, что у тебя потрясающий комический талант?  
\- Сегодня еще нет.  
Баки нравится, когда Стив такой - свой, настоящий. За три года в Академии один только Барнс может с уверенностью сказать, какой Стив на самом деле. Остальных Роджерс подпускает настолько, насколько позволяет его вечный ореол золотого мальчика, хотя он и умудрился избежать неприязни остальных на этой почве. Во всяком случае, открытой неприязни - драки на младших курсах доказали, что Стив силен не только в теории стратегии и в истории авиции.  
\- А где остальные?  
\- Да черт их знает.  
Дверь подается легко, без скрипа. Кабинет капитана Бартона, их куратора, пуст и залит притушенным опущенными жалюзи солнцем. На столе разложены какие-то бумаги и чашка с остывшим кофе, на спинке кресла - немного небрежно повешенный китель с капитанскими погонами.   
Баки растягивает губы в улыбке, глядя, как Стив, такой сосредоточенный, позволяет себе расслабиться. Вся его фигура становится мягче, морщинка меж бровей разглаживается. Это хорошо, Джеймсу не нравится, когда он хмурится - Стив становится старше и серьезнее, чем есть на самом деле.  
Барнс подходит к забытому кителю и набрасывает его на плечи Роджерса. Легко оглаживает капитанские погоны и вытягивается по стойке смирно.  
\- Капитан Роджерс.  
Стив прищуривается, но сжимает губы в попытках не улыбнуться. Вздергивает подбородок и заводит руки за спину.  
\- Слушай мою команду, солдат..  
Баки смотрит, не по уставу склонив голову к плечу. Стиву пойдут такие погоны, его собственные. И он до них дослужится - никуда уже не денется. Академия уже доказала, что с выбором он не ошибся, а служба только подтвердит.  
Баки смотрит, как из-под ресниц блестят смеющиеся голубые глаза, и думает: кто еще знает, что умница Стив Роджерс может маяться дурью, рискуя заработать внеочередной наряд за неуважительное отношение к начальству?   
Барнс улыбается. Никто.  
\- Тебе идет, Роджерс.  
Голос капитана звучит устало, да и сам его вид говорит о том, что до боевого настроя ему далеко. Рукава форменной рубашки подкатаны, воротник расстегнут, как и всегда, - в отличие от остальных преподавателей, Бартон не скрывал своей нелюбви к форме и не упускал случая внести какой-нибудь неформальный штрих в свой облик, - но глаза уставшие. Ходили слухи, что он служил где-то в Венгрии, причем вместе с Романовой.  
\- Виноват, сэр!   
\- Вольно, - чуть поморщившись, капитан бросает взгляд на часы. - Где остальные?  
\- Прибудут с минуты на минуту.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. 

-... Вопросы?  
Кадеты молчали. Баки пытается сформулировать свои вопросы, которых было немало, но слова никак не складываются в связные предложения. Их путают эмоции, углями тлеющие в груди: гордость, страх и какое-то настойчивое неверие. Нет, он, конечно, знал, для чего нужны военные - в первую очередь, защищать, но не ожидал, что война, настоящая война, требующая этой самой защиты, будет так скоро.  
\- Почему именно мы? - подает голос Джим, и Баки радуется - сам хотел задать этот вопрос.  
\- Вас рекомендовала офицер Романова как талантливых и подающих надежды кадетов. Она утверждает, что вы сможете сослужить хорошую службу в этом деле.   
Баки незаметно переглядывается со Стивом, хотя команда "Вольно!" прозвучала уже давно. Глаза друга горят таким неподдельным восторгом, что становится трудно дышать. Понятно, Стиву будет, где разгуляться со своим героизмом. Его ж хлебом не корми, дай только поспасать кого-нибудь. Дождался-таки своей первой, черт бы ее побрал, боевой операции.   
\- Вы можете отказаться, - после паузы продолжает капитан, поднимая пытливый взгляд на кадетов. - но, поскольку конфликт засекречен, вам придется подписать некоторые бумаги о неразглашении. Есть желающие?  
Баки ухмыляется одновременно со Стивом, почти зеркально повторяющим его дикую усмешку. Желающие назваться трусом? Как же вы, капитан, нас недооцениваете.  
\- Отлично. - Бартон, не скрывая удовольствия потирает ладони. - двадцать минут на сборы.

_Горькие капли свежих царапин крови в плену.  
Ангел закатный, бронзово-латный, идет на войну (с)_

\- … и повторяю, минимум боевых действий, могущих повлечь за собой уничтожение разработок.  
Офицер Романова стоит, опершись ладонями на стол, и приглушенный свет одной-единственной лампочки обозначает морщинку меж бровями на ее высоком лбу. Баки раньше этого не замечал.  
Они стоят полукругом и слушают молча, внимательно. Говорит в основном Романова, Бартон иногда добавляет какие-то детали. Он тоже здесь, и в этой обстановке сдержанного напряжения становится ясно, почему он так не любит форму – оперативник до мозга костей, он здесь даже двигается по-другому, словно сжатая пружина, смотрит, прищуриваясь, как в прицел. И каким ветром его занесло в Академию?  
Стив стоит совсем рядом, касаясь плечом, и где-то там, под непробиваемой сосредоточенностью, мечется страх – Баки знает это. Каждому из них страшно, и в этом нет ничего постыдного. Возможно, страшно даже Романовой с Бартоном, но глядя на них, такое кажется маловероятным. Баки представить не может, каково это – привыкнуть.  
\- Что-то ты бледноват, - негромко говорит он, когда, дослушав инструкции, они расходятся каждый по углам – у них есть еще чуть больше десяти минут до начала.  
Стив поднимает брови, движение забавное и какое-то беззащитное. Он действительно бледен, и глаза кажутся еще больше и ярче.  
\- Они обещали, если что-то пойдет не так, убивать заложников по одному.  
Джеймс рвано выдыхает и вдруг понимает, до какой степени Стиву страшно – настолько, что он боится выжить, если кто-то из заложников погибнет. Он делает шаг и сжимает плечо друга, смотрит, не отрываясь, ругая про себя расстановку сил и весь план операции в общем – ведь это Стив пойдет в лабораторию, а он, Баки, будет смотреть в прицел винтовки и пытаться поймать момент, когда он будет нужен. И в этот момент хочется взвыть и затопать ногами, потому что он тоже боится – за Стива.  
Джеймс отводит взгляд и, сжав губы, отворачивается. Он смотрит на Бартона и Романову и пытается заверить себя, что такие опытные оперативники все просчитали.  
\- Не бойся. Я буду рядом.  
Он действительно будет рядом, на крыше, откуда открывается хороший обзор. С этой точки видны даже несколько окон помещения, где держат ученых. Снайперов всего трое – Барнс, Монтгомери и сам Бартон, штурмовую группу поведет и будет координировать Романова.  
Стив вдруг улыбается и взъерошивает Барнсу волосы – жест доверительный и настолько личный, что на миг перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Офицер Романова, а вы замужем? – громко спрашивает он. Баки моргает и даже не знает, на кого смотреть, переводя взгляд с одного на другую, но, в конце концов, останавливается на женщине.  
Романова – Наташа, Баки слышал, как Бартон обращался к ней так – изгибает полные губы, чуть склоняя голову к плечу. Во взгляде лишь нотка удивления – Стив не был в числе ее горячих поклонников, чтобы задавать такие вопросы.  
\- Нет, Роджерс. Я вдова, - ничуть не расстроенным голосом отвечает она и возвращается к прерванному разговору.  
\- Вот видишь, - Стив поворачивается и улыбается еще шире. – Надо было просто спросить, а ты все гадал. У тебя еще есть шанс.  
Баки по-прежнему молча качает головой, глядя, как Бартон чуть склоняет голову, слушая собеседницу, как он смотрит на ее пометки на карте и накрывает ее руку своей, забирая карандаш. И на самом деле шансов нет и, кажется, никогда не было, но они уже и не нужны. Только вернуться живыми, им всем.  
Им обоим.

_

Знать бы загодя, что уготовано мне впереди,  
Я бы вырезал твое имя у себя на груди. (с)

_

Приходить в себя очень холодно. Холод обрушивается водопадом, от макушки до поджатых пальцев ног, и, кажется, что челюсти мгновенно начинают ныть от того, что он слишком сильно их сжимает, чтобы зубы не стучали.  
Приходить в себя очень больно. Он весь состоит из боли, разной, многогранной. Боль проворачивает ножи в груди при каждом вздохе, тлеет в мышцах, взрывается в голове.  
Приходить в себя очень страшно. Каждый раз, просыпаясь, он, словно сокровища, перебирает свою жизнь по кусочкам, по воспоминаниям, и каждый раз обнаруживает какую-нибудь пропажу.  
Он смотрит потускневшей синевой глаз в потолок и старается подавить душащую панику. Сон – он это уже понял – можно легко спугнуть слишком настойчивыми мыслями, и он упорно пытается расслабиться, поймать его за ниточку. Сны – то немногое, что ему осталось.  
Где-то на грани сознания он чувствует, как теплая ладонь ерошит волосы.  
Перед глазами все кружится, но он встает, не позволяя себе застонать от прошившей виски боли. Пару минут смотрит на свои руки, мелко дрожащие на коленях – исколотые вены на кистях почернели от расплывшихся синяков. Металлическая кровать таким рукам поддается плохо, неохотно, но упрямство сильнее ослабевшего тела, потому что здесь, на грязном деревянном полу – вся его жизнь. Ему кажется, все будет кончено, когда он забудет, что она еще где-то есть.  
 _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
Кадет Северной Военной Академии, 4 курс.   
Снайпер военно-разведывательной группы.  
Родился в Бруклине.   
Любимый цвет – синий._  
Он скользит пальцем по процарапанным в дощатом полу словам и неслышно их проговаривает. Он помнит это, конечно же, помнит.   
Пока еще помнит.   
Все остальное написано разрозненно и хаотично, и он замолкает, сжимает губы и пытливо всматривается в слова, пытаясь найти в себе их отголосок.  
 _Калибр – 7,62 мм.  
Тридцатка. Я тебя сегодня сделаю.  
Убивать заложников по одному.  
Мыслить трезво и действовать быстро, во благо своей страны и мира.  
Стив. Меня зовут Стив._  
Баки, закусив губу, обводит имя пальцем. Оно выцарапано глубже всех остальных слов, и он знает, что боится забыть его больше всего на свете. Ему требуется все больше времени на то, чтобы вспомнить, кто это, воскресить в памяти образ человека, который отсалютовал ему за три секунды до взрыва. Который спас кучу людей, герой и умница, и ждал его там, внизу. Ждал только его. Изуродованные руки чувствуют отдачу винтовки, когда он всадил не меньше десятка пуль в целящегося в Стива террориста.  
Раскаленные винты вкручиваются в голову все быстрее, Баки сжимает виски, словно пытается не дать ей разлететься на куски. Он вдруг понимает, что даже не знает, остался ли Стив в живых после взрыва этой проклятой лаборатории.   
_«Не бойся. Я буду рядом.»_  
Он же обещал, а сам валяется в холодной дыре, накачанный наркотиками, и даже не знает, жив ли его друг. Ну не гад ли?  
\- Давай, Барнс, соберись, - бормочет он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, когда его взгляд натыкается на еще одно имя. Анна. Он хмурится, но вспоминает – невысокая милая девушка, он был влюблен в нее на первом курсе и едва не вылетел из Академии из-за ночных свиданий с ней.   
_«Разрешите обратиться, сэр?»_  
Потрескавшиеся губы изгибаются в каком-то подобии прежней улыбки - ох уж этот Роджерс со своим благородством. И следом:  
 _«У Анны глаза почти такого же цвета, как у тебя. Только не такие яркие.»_  
Отступившая было паника вновь поднимается волной, мешая дышать. Он перебирает в уме все, что случилось за эти четыре года, каждое воспоминание, каждый момент, когда Стив был рядом, когда смотрел этими самыми глазами, и вдруг сгибается пополам, сотрясаемый абсолютно сухими рыданиями.  
Он не помнит их цвет.  
Не помнит.

***  
Ремни натирают запястья, шум пробивается как сквозь вату. Ощущение собственного тела возвращается рывками и ему кажется, что он весь состоит из боли. Больно даже поднять веки, потому что свет, даже приглушенный, режет глаза. Он слышит голос, произносящий чье-то короткое имя, и ему хочется только одного – закутаться в эту вату, выключить боль, а еще – перестать позорно плакать, потому что дорожки слез по вискам слишком обжигают.  
Его тормошат, а голос становится настойчивее и в нем отчетливо слышатся нотки испуга.   
\- Баки! Баки, ну же, очнись!.. Это я, Стив!..  
Ему больно даже вспоминать, но этот клубок разматывается сам – калейдоскопом мелькают картинки, фоном звучат голоса, и сердце вдруг начинает стучать так, словно хочет пробить грудную клетку.  
 _Стив._  
Ты пришел за мной.  
Ты жив, Стив.  
Хочется сказать еще что-то, но вместо этого Баки, прищурившись, всматривается в склонившего к нему друга. Голубые. Как небо голубые и чистые, господи, он едва не забыл, едва его не потерял.  
У Стива перемазано лицо в копоти и ощутимо дрожат руки, когда он освобождает его от ремней, и голос:  
\- Не бойся. Я рядом.  
Рядом. Ну конечно же рядом.

_\- Меня зовут Стив.  
\- Джеймс. Но лучше зови меня Баки._


End file.
